A Great Dad
by MiladyBellatrixBlack
Summary: Tragedy begets more tragedy. He would be a great dad. *Warning* Character death.


*I do not own the Croods nor anything affiliated with the croods, no profit is made from this story, it is simply for amusement of myself and others.

The small suns shone brilliantly down onto the tiny wooden platform lashed tightly together with strong, thick vines. A gentle shove from the brightly colored macawnivore pushed it off the bank and across the gleaming surface of the still water, causing ripples in its wake.

Fire.

Four lit torches bounced on the dry wood, emitting sparks as they crashed down on the raft and blazed, glowing the same vivid flame as her hair. A desperate gasping noise sounded from the dark beach and he knew. Knew she was crying again. From his position at the edge of the shore, Guy fell to his knees and tried to still the choked sob that rose from the depths of his soul. It would not be contained. He felt the hot wetness spreading down his cheeks and pressed his sweaty, shaking palms hard into his eyes, trying to snuff out the sight of the consuming fire.

His ears suddenly shattered with the cruel howl of loss and anguish, discernible only by those with a broken heart. Moments later he felt the hoarse burn signaling the origin of the cry. His own throat. The sound was soon matched by a nearly identical cry. The difference? It was the sound of a father's heartbreak. Before? The sound of forever, dying.

* * *

><p>"He thinks you're ready, Thunk. You wanna try?" Guy stood near the fire, turning the sharpened ends of spears the family had painstakingly carved, in flames to make them harder. He had discovered that with a smooth stone, you could polish the blackened ends and it made them stronger with every subsequent firing.<p>

Guy had a neat row of smaller sticks he had already treated laying on the ground beside a long wooden pole that had been carefully bent and tightened with a sinew string. The delightful sound the string made as it was pulled back and released sounded, "_boooe_". They had taken to calling it a bow. The sticks Guy liked to line up...a row. Arrow.

Grug and Eep found hunting easy. They ran fast and took a beast down hard. Thunk on the other hand, still found it difficult and so Guy had made great strides in the formulation of new tools he knew would help the boy. Thunk loved the idea of a new way to hunt that would make it easier for him to take down prey from a distance. He was also terrified. The weapons were daunting and hard to learn...this was where Guy came in. He had practiced until proficient at the new tools and with Grug's insistence, slowly began training Thunk on the best way to handle them. Now was the time to test his skills.

Guy was to take him out on a hunt and stay near, but let Thunk try to take down dinner all on his own. Nervously, Thunk looked around camp for encouragement. Sandy, Ugga, and Gran sat near the hide tent, the elder women fashioning baskets from reeds found by the fresh water pool that served as a drinking spring for the family. The little cave girl played at their feet with her favorite playmate, Belt, a long-limbed sloth creature who used to be Guy's only source of friendship.

Grug was using Chunky, his feline pet, to haul firewood into camp, but paused in his pursuits to meander over to his sons. He clamped a mighty hand on Thunk's shoulder. "You two going to try out those new...new things?" The large man glanced at the small pile of spears laying at Guy's feet.

Thunk swallowed and looked down at his hands, "Yeah, Dad."

Guy ruffled his hair, "He's going to do great! We'll be back later with a load of food, right Thunk?"

The boy sighed and shuffled his feet, "Can Eep come?"

Grug shrugged, "She's been out since early this morning...something about scaring up some meat, you know, just in case you need more practice. Don't worry, she'll be here when you get back and you can show her your kill. She's going to be so proud of you." He smiled toothily as he scanned his son and said as gently as Grug could, "You're going to be a good hunter, son, don't worry. It just takes time. Listen to Guy and keep thinking how good that meat'll taste."

Thunk peered up with a worried look and nodded again. The older boy, who Thunk had truly begun to think of as his brother, smiled kindly, "It's going to be great! You'll see. And when we get back you'll have so much to brag about to Eep! She's going to be jealous..."

The two gathered the gear and set off, trudging to a field where turkeyfish often nested in the tall grass. Once at the designated spot, Guy gave another brief demonstration of both weapons then grabbed a spear of his own.

"Look," Guy pointed to a nearby tree with thick, even branches, "I'm going to hide up here and keep an eye out. Call for me if you get into trouble and I will come help. But I won't come unless you call. This is yours. And just so you know, I'm really proud of you. You've been working really hard and it shows." Thunk gulped, wide-eyed, thankful for the praise, but terrified to fail at the one thing he knew would make his father proudest.

Guy grinned at him and said offhandedly, "You're going to have to get the hang of these soon anyway; Eep and I are going to need you to help with hunting for awhile."

Thunk looked puzzled, "But Eep loves to hunt!"

"Can I tell you a secret?" Guy leaned in close to his brother, "You can't tell anybody. Not yet..."

Thunk nodded in eager consternation. Guy put his arm around Thunk's shoulders and dropped his voice, conspiratorially, "Uh, well...well, Eep and I...we...we have been...for awhile—and well...you, you're the only one who knows, but—uh, Eep thinks she's going to have a baby. Ugga thinks so, too."

Thunk smiled up at Guy, "Really?" He waited for the skinny man to nod and when he did, he laughed, "You're going to make a great dad!"

Guy chuckled whole-heartedly, ruffling Thunk's hair, "Thanks! Now, remember, you can't say anything. Not yet! I'm heading up the tree. Keep an eye out and yell if you need me." He pushed the younger boy towards the grass and quickly scampered up the low branches to settle himself against the trunk, spear at the ready. He kept an eye on Thunk who began to prowl the perimeter of the thick, reedy grass.

Watching the fluffy heads of the waving plants induced a near hypnotic trance, it caused Guy's eyes flick back and forth. His pointed chin dropped lower and lower, finally resting against his firm chest as deep brown eyes dropped closed.

Her face peered up into his with a slight mischievous glint lighting her eyes, "Guy?"

He rolled over onto his back and pulled her into his arms, "Mmmhmm?"

"Last night...when you did that—thing? That made me make that...noise? That made you do that other thing?"

Guy blushed and bit his bottom lip, shifting a bit to tuck her head firmly under his chin, "Mmmhmm!"

"We should do that more."

Guy felt the rumble of laughter as it bubbled up and out of his lungs, the eager, happy tone to her voice giving him the warm love feelings that settled deep in his stomach and sent tingles pulsing down his limbs.

"Guy? Are you listening?" Eep was asking softly intertwining their fingers together as they rested on his chest.

"Wha? No. Sorry, Eep. What is it?" He stroked her rough hands lightly with his thumb.

Eep cleared her throat, "I. Have been talking. To mom."

"Yeah?" Guy could hear the hesitation in her voice and he pulled away slightly to look down into Eep's eyes. They were a vibrant leafy green with flecks of dark pine and they always looked at him in deepest love. He smiled down and stroked her wild fire mane asking softly, "About what Eep?"

She gently drew his hand down to caress the tight expanse of her smooth stomach and replied, "You know how I haven't felt right for awhile? Mom and I talked about it. And she feels. Well...she feels that you are going to be a really really great dad." Eep blushed and looked away with a secret happy little grin playing across her lips.

The words completely escaped Guy's brain and all ideas fled as an image flitted behind his eyes. A beautiful baby with soft brown hair and laughing green eyes, reached out to him from the safe confines of Eep's arms.

"I? I'm going to be a...father?" he whispered. She laughed and he tugged her into his chest hard, rolling her about, pressing kisses to the crown of her head. "I'm going to be a dad! Eep! We! We are going to be a family! I'm going to be a dad!"

She giggled and pushed at this chest to keep him at bay, giving her the chance to look up at his ecstatic face, "No, you're going to be a **_great_** dad."

* * *

><p>A shrill screamed howl woke Guy form his light snooze, "GUY! I shot! Guy! I heard something! Guy, GUY!" Thunk was hopping excitedly from one foot to the other directly under Guy's branch.<p>

Shaking off the last vestiges of sleep, Guy leapt silently down and landed gracefully on his feet, spear in hand, "Nice, Thunk! In the grass?"

"Yeah. I heard a rustle and shot!" Thunk replied, nearly vibrating in his excitement. "What do you think it is?"

Guy tossed Thunk a spear, placed his fingertips to his lips then pointed towards the grass. He mouthed, "Come on," and indicated for Thunk to come in from the front. He pointed to himself and motioned in a circle; he would flank the left and come in from the side. They heard the wailing cry again and Thunk looked puzzled. Neither hand heard an animal make that sort of sound before. Guy jerked his head towards the grass, silently telling Thunk to go ahead. It was his kill, but if it wasn't dead yet, they needed to hurry and spear it before the beast suffered.

Guy waited and let Thunk enter the forest of reeds before shouldering his own spear and prepared to follow. A chilling bellow issued from somewhere in the grasses. It was Thunk, desperate and scared. And he caused Guy's blood to freeze when he heard, "**_GUY! HELP!_**"

Guy dropped his spear and tore off into the reeds despite the danger. He had to reach Thunk. He had to get to his brother before it was too late...the animal must have him!

"**_NOOOOO! Guy, PLEASE HELP!_**" The long green plants slapped him in the face as he ran in desperation towards the noise. He finally broke out into a small clearing and balked at the sight before him. There was no creature. There was only Thunk facing him, the spear at his feet, and tears streaming down his cheeks. And there was Eep, facing her brother and trembling, an arm outstretched in question. When Thunk noticed Guy's presence he cried out wordlessly, a despairing, wounded noise that pierced Guy's heart.

He didn't understand.

Then time slowed to an infinitesimal crawl as Eep, his beloved Eep, turned around. Her face was scared—pale as the clouds—and her eyes seemed too large for her normally jovial face. Guy glanced down as her face screwed up in intense pain and Guy felt his heard spring into his throat.

No.

NO!

Not Her!

Not...this!

Blood. Red, oozing, liquid dripped down her abdomen, staining her dress and coating the hands that pressed into her stomach, trying to staunch the life essence pouring from a wound. An arrow protruded from her belly like an afterthought. This wasn't real. This was a dream, it had to be...and it was horrible. He was still asleep and this was a nightmare and in just a moment he would wake up...and then Eep began to drop. His mate hit the dirt with her knees causing drops of thick dark red to splatter the earth. Guy reached her just as her body fell forward, but he didn't realize he was even moving until she was pressed against him.

He cradled Eep gently and commanded in a stern tone, "Thunk. Go. Chunky, we need Chunky. Get him."

"Guy?" Thunk was whimpering, trying to tear his hair out with both hands. "Guy. I...I did this. I did. I...Guy? It was ME. Guy, I...I didn't know! I swear, I didn't know! I'm sorry, Guy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" He stammered in gasps, wild-eyed.

"Thunk. Stop! Just stop. I know it's not your fault. It's okay, she's going to be alright, if you go and get Chunky. Please. We have to get her home." Guy tried to keep his voice calm, despite the sheer terror in his heart. The boy was devastated and Guy wanted to console him, but there was no time. "Run, okay? Run as fast as you can, and don't worry. She'll be fine." He chanced a look down at Eep, her lip trembled and tears flowed silently down her face. Guy heard feet hitting the ground hard and fast and he knew Thunk had taken off.

"Eep?" Guy heard his voice crack. His mate. His beloved mate was lying, broken, and he could do nothing. "You're going to be fine. It's not that bad and you're strong. It's going to be okay."

"Guy." The word was pained and faint, but it was as if she was trying to comfort him. She reached a shaky hand, covered in her blood, and gingerly placed her fingertips on his cheek. "I wanted..._to_," she gasped, "_to_...see. You. And—Thunk...wanted—OW!"

Guy eased her to the ground and placed his own hand around the arrow, pushing in lightly to compress her flesh. Eep grimaced, "Wanted to see. Him. Hunt." Eep clutched at his hand providing pressure to her abdomen and a look of intense fear passed her face. She heaved a sob, "My baby..."

Frantically, Guy began to look around for the big jungle cat. He couldn't look her in the face...his child... his baby. Guy choked on a cry, "Don't. Don't talk, Eep. You'll be fine. I'll—you're doing great. I...I'm going to go for help... I don't want to leave you, but...I...I can run faster than Thunk and I'll be right back, I promise. Promise." He started to pull away when a great crashing sound reverberated in his ears and with a roar, Chunky barreled through the underbrush to the clearing, Thunk firmly on his back.

"THUNK! Thank all, you're back! I need you to lift her. I can't! Take her back to camp and I'll follow on foot." He pressed his forehead to Eep's and whispered, "I can't lift you on my own." He pressed a swift kiss to her clammy skin, "I'll be right behind you."

"NO!" Eep whimpered and made a grab for his hand causing the wound in her gut to gush, "Don't leave me. Please."

"Eep. Chunk can go faster without me on him." Another kiss, "Right behind, I promise. Take her." Guy stood shakily and watched as Thunk tenderly lifted his sister in his thick arms. He felt sick...wanted to throw himself to the ground and sob, but he couldn't so he stepped back and allowed Thunk to lay her across Chunky's back.

The solid boy leapt up behind her and supported her against his chest, glancing worriedly at Guy, "Right behind?" Guy nodded and slapped Chunky on the flank. His vision began to blur as he watched his only, his beloved, ride away without him. His eyes dropped to his hands, coated thickly with blood, still warm from her body and without realizing, he began to run.

* * *

><p>It was forever. The suns and moons rose and fell only to live and die once more. Over and over, they cycled. And not a second passed. In the glimmer of the hazy afternoon the motes of dust paused in their descent, frozen in space. It was impossible for these things to happen simultaneously, just as it was impossible that Eep lie on the ground, completely still, by the fire. He still couldn't catch his breath. Guy gasped silently, clutching his side with one hand and caressed Eep's hair with the other, her head resting heavily in his lap. She had lost so much blood. Her eyes remained closed and her skin was growing colder, pale.<p>

"Stay." He crooned shakily. The breaths came shallow and uneven for them both. "Stay with me. I can't without you. Eep? Eep, come on. I love you, please? Think. We...we have something to live for, Eep. Something important." Tears fell on her cheeks but they weren't from her eyes. Guy realized he hadn't stopped crying. A pained squeak sounded in the back of his throat as he sobbed and clutched at her hand, pressing it to her stomach trying to make her see. She had to hold on. "THIS is important! You CAN'T!"

Guy heard a soft thud and a lowing, deep and mournful, "I'm sor...orry!" Thunk had knelt by his sister, his face in his hands and wracking tears shaking his body.

Eep reached slowly and placed her hand over one of his, "Spider. On yo...your fa—ce." He voice was low and gravelly as she chuckled then gasped painfully. A small trickle of blood trailed from the corner of her mouth.

"Oh, Eep!" Thunk's lips trembled and he hefted a great cry, "NO! I'm sorry! You can't die. I love you, Eep. Don't die. Please!"

"_Thunk_." His name escaped her lips on a sigh and her eyes rolled back into her head.

"NO!" Guy's hands fluttered helplessly, "Nononononono! No, Please! Eep! I need you!" He rocked her in his arms and flew into a hysterical panic. Behind him, Guy vaguely heard the breaking of his family, slowly at first...Ugga...then Gran. The desperate howl of the baby...and Thunk. Poor Thunk. Guy screwed his eyes shut, wishing he could shut his ears, his mind—but mostly his heart.

"Guy?" Her whisper was faint, soft, like the mutter of the wind, "I. Lo...love you. You. Would've. Made a gr...eat dad." A crimson bubble popped with a soft sound and the last breath slowly escaped from between the parted lips of the being that was once Eep Crood.

And along with that breath, Guy's Tomorrow faded into darkness.


End file.
